


I wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

by nathen-millers (TheBoxer)



Series: It's hard standing still [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, Drabble, F/M, I JUST REALLY LOVE THEM, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoxer/pseuds/nathen-millers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy discovers his feelings for Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna ruin our friendship (we should be lovers instead)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so ideally this is right after the episode with Dax and when Bellamy gets pardoned. But I don't remember what episode that is, or if this would fit in the timeline of the show. But I don't care right now. Enjoy!

Bellamy didn't notice it at first. 

It wasn't like he planned to develop feelings for Clarke, of all people. It wasn't until after Dax, and after he was pardoned, that he really noticed his new feelings for her. 

He remembers seeing her with Spacewalker, seeing her smile and laugh so easily with him. Seeing them made his throat and chest tighten. It made his stomach clench with something that was very similar to anger. Bellamy did what all self respecting men did, he ignored it, and her, completely. 

It worked for all of two and half days, until Bellamy got whacked in the head by some idiot kid.  
To be fair, it wasn't all the kid's fault. Bellamy had been repairing the wall, and Clarke had come out of the dropship, the sun illuminating her blonde hair, Bellamy just stared at her. Clarke, luckily, didn't notice his stare. But then a kid had turned and hit him in the back of the head with a tree branch, knocking Bellamy off balance, and sending him to the ground. He instead that he was fine, that the cut on his head wasn't even that deep. But Octavia had instead that he go see Clarke, just to make sure he didn't have a concussion. 

Bellamy reluctantly went to the dropship to see Clarke. She had him sit down and she kneeled in front of him. She carefully graced her fingers along the cut on the back of his head.  
Some, not so small, part of him was very happy to see her and to have her this close to him. She was so close, he could see the freckles on her nose, and the tiny specks of grey in her bright blue eyes. 

"You're lucky, it doesn't look deep and you don't seem to have a concussion," she said as she removed her fingers from his head and leaned back onto her heals, "the cut should heal in a few days, come back if you think it's infected or if it starts bleed again." 

He nods, and starts to move towards the exit when Clarke says, "Are you ok? You've been distant from me, and, well, me."

Bellamy is shocked she noticed, he thought that Spacewalker and all her patients would have kept her busy. 

"I haven't been-" he started to say

"Yes, you have," Clarke said bluntly, "And I am not the only one who has been noticing. The others are too."

Bellamy stayed silent. 

Clarked sighed and pushed a stray blonde hair out of her face, "It isn't good for the others to see us so," she paused for a moment, before saying, "so separated. We are a team, we need to act like it. So if you are pissed at me for some reason, you just need to tell me, then we can move on."

Bellamy looked at her, she was right. They were a team, friends even. He can't mess that up with his stupid feelings. The others need him, need her.  
But, all he can think about in this moment, is this is the closest he has ever been to her. And all he can think of is how soft her lips look. With her kneeling and him sitting, their head are almost the same height. All he had to do was lean in. So he did. He leaned in just slightly and let his lips brush hers, just for a moment, then he pulled away from her. Her blue eyes were bright and her checks had flushed a bright red. 

He pushed himself up and muttered a, "Sorry, Princess," before leaving the dropship and Clarke to go to his tent. 

That night his dreams were filled with bright blue eyes and soft, pink lips that fit his perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Jenny by studio killers.  
> This was loosely inspired by a tumblr post, which I can't find now.  
> Unedited, because it's almost midnight.  
> First work ever published, thoughts are welcome.  
> Follow me on tumblr to geek out over Bellamy/Clarke. URL is blow-outall-the-candles.  
> Might continue this later, I have a couple more ideas for this.


End file.
